Solver
'''Solver '''is an anagram solver for Bookworm Adventures created by John Krukoff. It acts like a "cheating device" for Bookworm Adventures since it helps you finding long words. It can be downloaded herehttps://web.archive.org/web/20161224235941/http://www.cultist.org/Solver-Installer.exe. Usage General To use it, simply type the letters available in the grid to the search box, then hit Enter. A list of words should be shown on the results box. Click the "Length" button, and find the longest words you want. You can also click the "Score" button to find the words that have the highest damage. For "Qu" tiles, simply type "q" in the search box. It will automatically detect it as "qu". Rainbow tiles For rainbow tiles, type "*" (asterisk) in the search box. It works as a wildcard here, and it'll list some possible words you can get using rainbow tile. Protips *Try to save rainbow tiles if there are no words longer than 12-letters, rather than immediately using them. This is useful for making long words, and possibly 16-letter words too. *Power up your attack every time you want to spell long words. This is useful to get diamond gems. *In Bookworm Adventures, using Arch of Xyzzy, Wooden Parrot, and Genie Lamp is a great choice to defeat enemies using this tool, since you'll most likely get diamond gems every time you overkill enemies. Find long words that contain either X, Y, Z, R, or combinations of them, then power up your attack. *In Bookworm Adventures Volume 2, using Master's Zodiac, Celestial Key (or SemiFlange), and Monkey King is the best choice you can get here. Spell long verbs, or even better, long verbs that contain double words (e.g. committing, preoccupying, etc.), then power up your attack. Loading custom word list If you stumble upon some articles here (e.g. Chapter bonus words), then you'll find some word list you can use for Solver. To load custom word list, click File > Open. Then locate the word list file (txt file). After that, click Open. Troubleshooting MSVCP71.dll errors If you get the error message "The program can't start because MSVCP71.dll is missing from your computer." when starting Solver, download the MSVCP71.dll here, then extract it to C:\Windows\System32 (for 32-bit Windows), or C:\Windows\SysWOW64 (for 64-bit Windows), then run Solver again. Notes *Some words may not work. See List of unrecognized words in Bookworm Adventures and List of unrecognized words in Bookworm Adventures Volume 2 for a list of them. You can also add more to the list if you have some. *In Bookworm Adventures, a lot of British English words don't work (e.g. kilometre, misdemeanour, etc.). However, some of them are working in Bookworm Adventures Volume 2. *In Bookworm Adventures, the 16-letter words don't work. In fact, the only 16-letter word recognized by the said game is "misunderstanding". **This is deliberate, since PopCap didn't expect the player to get 16-letter words (it's really hard to find one). However, the issue was fixed in Bookworm Adventures Volume 2. *In Bookworm Adventures Volume 2, a lot of words that end with -er, words that start with pre-, words that start with non-, and plural words don't work (e.g. flouter, preeminent, nonstandard, materializations, etc.). This is probably deliberate too, since lots of them were used to be working in Bookworm Adventures. However, the purpose of this is unknown. *Both Bookworm Adventures and Bookworm Adventures 2 don't recognize person names, place names, race names, nationality, and anything related to them (e.g. Andrew, Indonesia, Caucasian, British, Americanization). In Bookworm Adventures 2, there are a few exceptions to person names (example: Bill, Carl, Anthony), and spelling them will make Lex say something different. Category:Programs